


Maybe Weddings Aren't So Bad After All

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: But Kai makes it better, Crack, Fluff, Grumpy Ruki, M/M, Ruki really hates weddings, Weddings, Weddings Suck, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: The wedding march.It was a world-famous song Ruki hadn’t known he dreaded until he actually heard the piano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote years ago for a prompt: Two miserable people meeting at a wedding.
> 
> Enjoy.

The wedding march.  
  
It was a world-famous song Ruki hadn’t known he dreaded until he actually heard the piano, saw the small crowd of people stand and watched as his beloved sister, who looked so breathtakingly beautiful in her flowing white dress that he himself had actually designed, took her place at the opposite end of the long carpet to the man she’d spend the rest of her life with. He saw the look on her face as she looked down the runway at Reita, the man Yuuko had met five years ago and formed such a strong bond with. Ruki liked Reita; he was a good man he trusted him to take care of Yuuko for the rest of their lives. Honestly, the blond designer had never seen two people more in love and it made him envious even though he was so happy for them.   
  
As the music continued to play Ruki’s blue contact-covered eyes shifted from his sister, who had her arm hooked through their very proud father’s, to the blond man at the other end of the long white carpet. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. It was a vivid mixture of undying love, happiness, nervousness and absolutely scared shitless. It made Ruki chuckle quietly to himself. That right there was the look of a man who was totally in love and Ruki sighed wistfully. If only he could meet someone who would make him look and feel like Reita was at that very moment.   
  
Weddings were so depressing.   
  
*             *           *  
  
People meandered about the room. It was set splendidly and everything looked amazing. Tables were decorated with centre pieces that consisted of white rose and lavender flower arrangements, tall candles dotted along the pale purple tablecloth. The room was lit dimly by a few chandeliers as dinner had just finished and there wasn’t much need for bright light. There was a band up on the stage playing something Ruki had never heard of as he made his way over to the large class punch bowl.   
  
The blond designer stood by the beverage table and surveyed the crowd of people. There were a number of his relatives there, but he didn’t often get along with his family. Being gay and a fashion designer apparently didn’t sit very well with his stick-up-the-arse family. But the one’s he did get along with he’d already spoken to. Of course, the other three quarters of the room were made up of people he’d never met before whether it be Reita’s relatives or friends, his own sister’s friends.   
  
Someone beside him cleared their throat, snapping Ruki away from his people-watching. Looking to his right he saw the cause of his disturbance and he had to struggle to not choke on his punch. Beside him was possibly one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen. He was taller than Ruki, but then again most people were taller than Ruki, and he had long chestnut coloured hair. His black suit hugged every angle and curve of his built body. Ruki felt himself salivating at the sight of this man.   
  
“So how do you know the happy couple?” The man asked. Ruki would’ve expected him to have a deep booming voice; but instead, it was calm and soothing.   
  
“Yuuko is my sister,” Ruki mumbled, not really trusting his voice at the moment. Why was this guy even talking to him in the first place? “What about you?”   
  
“Well, technically I don’t really know Reita very well…” Mystery-man trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “He’s my ex-partner’s childhood friend. Uruha couldn’t make it tonight and so, even though we’ve been split up for a while, I said I’d come in his place.”   
  
Wait… hold up. This guy was gay?! Ruki honestly couldn’t be more thrilled! This just made his night a whole lot more interesting. He knew he was attractive and he knew he could flirt. Plus, the blond designer was all for a good fuck. So he smirked a little and turned a little more towards his new company. “Is that so? How nice of you. I’m Ruki, by the way,” he stuck out his hand, as an invitation for the other man to shake it. “And you are?”  
  
The man took his hand and Ruki marvelled at how smooth and his palm was and the way his long fingers stretched around his own smaller hand. “I’m Kai, the pleasure is all mine,” he said with a kind smile that showed off a pair of rather adorable dimples.  
  
Ruki let his hand linger a little longer than was probably normal, brushing his fingers against Kai’s wrist as he offered a smile of his own. Turning back towards the crowd Ruki mused quietly, dropping a subtle hint that he was eager to leave. “Weddings kind of suck, don’t they? I mean, singles like us have to sit by and watch two people make goo-goo eyes at each other while they plan to spend the rest of their lives together. Kinda depressing, huh?”   
  
Ruki saw Kai looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he felt a small sense of satisfaction when the chestnut haired man nodded in agreement. “Yeah… especially when I’m here on behalf of my ex,” Kai scoffed sarcastically. “But Reita’s a good guy, so I don’t mind.”   
  
Kai and Ruki continued to chat. The blond found out that Kai’s partner, Uruha, had left him a month ago and while he’d been able to move on rather speedily Kai was still stuck in a rut. Since he’d moved out Uruha and Kai had stayed friends, but having him around just reminded Kai of what he couldn’t have anymore and what the new guy, Aoi, could indulge in all he liked. After the touchy relationship talk, Ruki refusing to really participate much, he asked Kai what he did for a living; the brunet replying that he was an apprentice chef. Ruki expressed that he was a designer as well as a part-time artist just to make a little extra coin on the side.   
  
They drank and talked and by around eleven Ruki was feeling quite buzzed. He and Kai had retreated to the balcony that overlooked the city. Ruki really was starting to like Kai. Usually he didn’t get to know his one night stands but for some reason he felt like Kai wouldn’t be so easy, so he’d indulged a little. They were leaning against the railing when Ruki set his drink aside and turned to totally face Kai. The brunet noticed the change in atmosphere and looked a little weary. Ruki let a little smirk slip across his face as he leaned closer, running his fingertips up Kai’s arm, over his shoulder before threading his lean fingers through the apprentice chef’s chestnut locks. Pushing on the back of his neck, Ruki guided Kai down a little and he stood on his toes to press their lips together.   
  
Kai tasted amazing and Ruki couldn’t help but sigh softly as Kai reciprocated the kiss after a small moment of shock. As the chef’s lips massaged his own, Ruki knew he’d need to get laid that night otherwise he might die of sexual frustration. He found himself following Kai’s lips as they pulled away, hoping to gain just another small amount of friction. But the brunet placed a large hand against Ruki’s chest, pushing him back gently.   
  
“Ruki…” Kai trailed off, looking a little guilty. “I don’t think I can do this. I don’t know what you expect of me but I think I’ve got a fairly good idea and I just want you to know that, as attractive as you are, I’m not going to have sex with you.”   
  
Ruki felt himself pouting childishly, “Why not?”   
  
“Because I’m not the type of guy who does one night stands. And after Uruha I’m definitely not looking to just fuck and forget,” Kai explained, clearly watching to see Ruki’s reaction which was even more of a pout. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he’d really wanted Kai to take him up on his silent offer and maybe they could’ve exchanged phone numbers. Maybe get a casual sex kind of thing going. Kai seemed to see the disappointment on Ruki’s face because he brushed his blond fringe away before cupping his cheek. “I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you tonight, Ruki. And I like you, I really do. But I want to go about this the right way. I don’t want you to just be another face in the crowd after tonight. So… how about dinner? This Friday at seven?”   
  
Ruki looked up at Kai, totally shocked. It’d been so long since he’d last been on a date but somehow getting to know Kai had felt different. It didn’t feel like all the other times he’d brought someone home, it felt like more. So, still with a dazed expression on his face, the blond nodded, “I… I’d like that.”   
  
Maybe weddings weren’t so bad after all…


End file.
